


There Should be an Immortals Facebook or Something

by DeanWinchesterIsTrans



Series: When the Twelfth Doctor Meets Torchwood [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-16
Updated: 2017-06-16
Packaged: 2018-11-15 00:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11219418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanWinchesterIsTrans/pseuds/DeanWinchesterIsTrans
Summary: After running into Ashildr, the Doctor feels like he should say hello again to another old immortal friend of his.





	There Should be an Immortals Facebook or Something

The Doctor walked into the room that essentially served as Torchwood's reception with a purpose, striding straight up to the desk. While the door certainly had a sign saying that the establishment was closed, he couldn't quite bring himself to care.

Ianto looked up at that man he believed to be a complete stranger, and simply said, as if speaking to a two year old, "The sign says we're closed."

The Doctor huffed impatiently. "I'm looking for a man called Captain Jack Harkness." At Ianto's purposefully blank expression, he continued, "American, wears a long coat that he thinks makes him look impressive, flirts with everything that moves. Any of that ringing any bells? He once said that I could find him here if I wanted to."

Ianto considered the situation. On one hand, this man could be dangerous for all he knows, and might try to hurt his team. On the other hand, his team can easily handle themselves, and he was incredibly bored. He pressed the intercom button. "Hey Jack, there's a man up here to see you. He says he's..." Ianto trailed off, realizing he didn't even know the other man's name.

"The Doctor."

"He says he's the Doctor," Ianto said incredulously, a bit hesitant.

They both turned towards the sounds of the doors unlocking and someone running up steps, slowing as they got to the top. The doorway in the wall slid open and Jack stepped towards the desk.

He looked around the office, first looking at the Doctor, then turning to Ianto. "... Him?" Jack asked.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Yes, me."

Jack tilted his head up, scanning him up and down. "Prove it."

"1941, London. We first met in the middle of the Blitz. Rose introduced me as Mr. Spock, and I switched out your blaster for a banana," The Doctor said, looking slightly less cross than usual, for a moment.

Ianto snorted in the background, entertained by the mental image, but both the Doctor and Jack ignored him.

Jack crossed his arms. He hummed and said, "Lucky guess."

"Guess?! How would anyone guess that? You want more proof? Fine!" the Doctor said, pausing for a moment. "Bad Wolf cooperations. Daleks. First time you died. I sent Rose away, but she came back and brought you back to life for good, so now the universe just won't let you stay dead. Utopia. The Year That Never Was. After all that, I invited you to travel with me again, but you said that you spent that whole year thinking about your team and what they meant to you, so you went back."

Jack took a deep breath, processing all that information, and who else, other than the Doctor, might have access to that. He looked him over once more. He asked suspiciously, hesitantly, "Which regeneration is this?"

"Depends on how you count it. Either twelfth, thirteenth, or fourteenth, but it's been two since I last saw you."

"I still don't believe it's you."

"Right, yes, of course, why would you believe me? Do you want a stethoscope to check my hearts or something? Here," the Doctor said, reaching for Jack's temples to confirm his identity telepathically, "May I?"

Jack nodded hesitantly. If he wasn't actually the Doctor, and he was trying to mess with Jack's head, he was sure he could form a mental barrier faster than any damage could be done. He had done this a few times with the Ninth Doctor, his Doctor. Jack knew it was childish to try to think of one of his old friend's faces as specifically belonging to him, but he couldn't quite kick the habit.

The Doctor, this man that seemed entirely new to him, closed his eyes. As soon as Jack closed his eyes as well, a series of images flashed across his mind: images of the Doctor's earlier faces, and cherished moments in time with the Doctor and Jack and Rose. Jack smiled at the thought of those happy memories. His eyes flickered open and he beamed at his friend. Jack immediately wrapped him up in a big hug.

The Doctor seemed to struggle against the hug for a moment, but relaxed after a few seconds. He softly asked, "What is always with all the hugging?"

Jack let go of the Doctor and turned back to Ianto, who had at some point gone back to his book. Either that or he was just being nosy and pretending to read. "Ianto, meet the Doctor. It's definitely actually him. Doctor, meet Ianto Jones, my boyfriend."

Ianto smiled politely and waved, and the Doctor shuffled around and said, "Ah, hello."

Jack grinned and said, "Hey Doc come meet the rest of my team!"

**Author's Note:**

> I MIGHT do another chapter of actually meeting the team, but it'll just stay as a oneshot for now.


End file.
